real_ghost_stories_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 0.2: Real Ghost Stories from Real People 2
Episode Summary There are two episodes that were uploaded to YouTube under the name "Real Ghost Stories from Real People 2." The first was posted August 16, 2012, while the second was uploaded on Halloween 2012. August 16, 2012 Episode Details * The show's first caller recalls how his three-year-old cousin once began singing "I've Been Working on the Railroad," and when his grandmother asks him where he learned the song, he claims to have learned it from a girl named Ally, who he explains is dead and has "an eyeball hanging out of her head." * The second story comes from a woman whose son was killed in Iraq. While lying in bed, she says out loud, "I wish I knew that you could hear me." Shortly afterwards she feels something vigorously shake her foot. She also describes, prior to learning of his death, having a dream about his being injured and waking up with a migraine that mirrors his fatal head injury. She further describes finding his name written on her desk soon after his death. * The third caller describes a story of hearing her name called only to turn and see a dark figure sitting on her bed with its arms outstretched. Later in her life, she discovers that both she and her mother experienced the same feeling of being held down in bed while sleeping. * The final caller claims that a series of paranormal events occurred following the death of her father, Jeff. She explains that her sister's bedroom lights flickered for thirty minutes the night before their father's funeral and that the day of his funeral, a phone was flung down the hallway. After the funeral, she explains, her brother heard his son laughing alone in his room before saying, "Bye-bye, Uncle Jeff." Halloween 2012 Episode * The first story comes from a woman who runs into the shadow figure of an old woman at the top of the stairs. She later learns that an elderly couple had died in the house. * The second caller claims to live in a trailer haunted by two ghosts: the "nice one" (Craig) and a second, "not nice" one. She recognizes Craig from pictures she's seen of the home's previous, now-dead tenant. * The third caller describes seeing a shadow figure in the kitchen. * The fourth caller tells of being touched by an unseen person and seeing strange indentations appear on her bed. * The fifth story comes from a mom whose son refuses to sleep in his room because of "the man" who stays there. Light bulbs in the room repeatedly burn out inexplicably. * The sixth caller claims to live in a house haunted by a gun-slinger who was shot outside the house in the 1800s and buried on the property. She explains seeing the stair banisters shake and hearing the sounds of boots walking on wood floors--though her floor is carpeted. Among all the family pictures on the wall, only the picture of she and her husband falls off and shatters. She also describes seeing footprints walking across the carpet of a previous home and learning that a woman was killed by her husband in the home. When men would come to visit, an imprint of a person would appear on the end of the couch and the air in the room would turn noticeably colder. * The seventh story comes from a woman whose mother claimed to have been haunted at night by the figure of a man leaning over her bed. When the caller discovers a picture of a strange man in the basement, her mother identifies him as the man who's been standing over her bed. * The eighth caller once lived in a 19th-century house where she heard the sounds of music and talking coming from the back bedroom. She describes seeing a lady in white walk through the kitchen and disappear into the wall. * The ninth storyteller recalls how several guests in his home claimed to see a young girl in a white dress. He learns from a neighbor that a young girl had died in the home, and when they show him a photograph of the girl, he recognizes her as the apparition he's been seeing. * The tenth caller describes how her two-year-old daughter would look up and point and wave at a figure no one else could see. * The eleventh story comes from a woman who recounts finding her granddaughter's daybed mysteriously moved in front of the bedroom door, blocking her entry. * The twelfth caller recalls waking up to find herself standing in front of a mirror and wonders if she might have been unconsciously trying to communicate with the other side. * The thirteenth story describes a woman's experience of handing pieces of a tea set to what she thought was her granddaughter, only to find that she was alone in the room.